Caster (Thomas Edison)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is Thomas Alva Edison, the King of Inventors. Rather than creating his own inventions, he specialized in improving on the inventions of others to allow them to be proliferated easily, with his most famous invention being the mass-produced lightbulb. He was known for his incredible dedication to his work and held a number of cordial friendships with other inventors, such as Alexander Graham Bell and Charles Babbage. However, the one exception to this was his lifelong rival, Nikola Tesla. Due to distortions of history caused by the singularities, Edison has become President of the United States and his appearance was modified by the unique nature of his summoning. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Caster, Thomas Alva Edison, "King of Inventors" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 84 based on the time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, President of the United States Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation (Is innately skilled with machinery and can easily improve others' inventions and mass produce them), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Can improve the concepts of others' creations), Electricity Manipulation, Hacking, Energy Projection, Can wipe out the Mystery that provides magecraft and Servants most of their power, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Preparation, Limited Transmutation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR (Has enough luck rank to resist Gate of Skye) Attack Potency: Island level (Is a Caster-Class Servant who is willing to fight in direct physical combat despite having E-rank Strength, and should at least be as powerful as a more recent Servant like EMIYA. Can hurt Nikola Tesla with his punches. Alongside Helena and Karna, he fought against Mash, Nightingale, Rama, Robin Hood, and Elizabeth) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Although he has E-Rank Agility, he's still able to keep up with the likes of Mash, Nightengale, and Rama) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are the stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Island Class (Can harm Tesla) Durability: Island level (Withstood Tesla's casual lighting bolts and fought Mash, Nightengale, Rama, Robin Hood, and Elizabeth) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping Range: Human melee range normally, Unknown with Inventions and W.F.D. Planetary with World Faith Domination: Anniversary Edition (During the Paul Bunyan event, he manages to effect all of Chicago which Bunyan had expanded all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. On the east, it reached all the way to The Iberian Peninsula, and on the west, it reached all the way to Japan's Nerima District. The enitre population had been turned into Wendigo, but he used his NP to not only restore but maintain the existence of the city and its people. All of them were restored.) Standard Equipment: His Mystic Code that takes the form of a special spandex suit that empowers him with the patriotic fervor of all other Presidents of the United States throughout all of history. Intelligence: Thomas Edison, despite being recognized as a genius, is not as intelligent as he makes himself out to be. As shown by his poor actual ratings in Territory Creation and Item Construction, he is not particularly skilled at creating his own inventions. His minions during his battles are often Charles Babbage's robots that were simply repainted and slightly tweaked. In addition, the nature of his Mystic Code often impairs his judgment by filling him with so much patriotic fervor that he is willing to forsake anything and everything to improve the United States of America as shown by his unwillingness to help resolve the Singularity formed in America during E Pluribus Unum. Nevertheless, he is famous for his ability to proliferate the inventions of others, allowing him to rapidly produce copies of others' inventions for a low amount of resources (as shown by his Mass Production skill) and is powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with his eternal rival, Nikola Tesla. Weaknesses: Edison's judgment is often impaired by the patriotic fervor his Mystic Code imposes, Requires a significant amount of prep in order to mass produce robots to fight with him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm World Faith Domination: W.F.D: A Noble Phantasm that embodies Edison's "phantasmal sovereignty" for his "Three Great Inventions", the lightbulb, phonograph, and motion pictures. In doing so, he illuminated the darkness, recorded sounds that would have otherwise faded away, and projected images that represent reality, thus destroying the secrecy that maintained Mystery. As a result, he is able to expose things that gain power by being hidden or mysterious, thus "rendering concepts of immeasurable energy to nothingness." It is, therefore, able to eliminate the Mystery that powers magecraft and the many abilities of Servants, rendering them helpless before his might. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Although it is shown as EX-Rank, its actual Rank is D due to Edison's specialty in improving others' work rather than creating his own. Nonetheless, Edison's specialty in this skill can allow him to "upgrade" the weapons and Noble Phantasms of other Servants, increasing their usefulness and prowess beyond what they could normally achieve. However, Noble Phantasms that were obtained from achievements made in life or legend, such as Heracles God Hand, cannot be upgraded. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Although it is shown as EX-Rank, its actual Rank is D due to the fact that Edison was not a magus and did not create territories in life. For Edison, his use in this skill recreates the lab he once made in life and those who work under him as a Servant are forced to work non stop for 24 hours a day. Personal Skills Concept Improvement: A skill that quantifies one's ability to improve an existing concept, a special right yet unfair advantage of improving any weapon regardless of their time and place. Due to improving countless inventions in life, Edison has an A+ Rank in this skill, allowing him to improve the equipment of others as well as reinforce his own concept to fight Servants that would normally be more powerful than him. When combined with his Mass Production skill, he can even mass produce many weapons that contain the same firepower as that of a low-grade Noble Phantasm. His rank with this skill also allows Edison to give any weapon conceptual improvements to their ability, though those that are classified as Divine Constructs are exceptions to this skill. Mass Production: A skill that quantifies one's abilities to find ways that permit the mass production of an item. Edison's record grants him an A-Rank in this skill, allowing him to quickly assemble an army of Babbage's robots and repaint them while preparing to fight the heroes as shown throughout the events of E Pluribus Unum, and even fight off against the invading Celtic Army of Medb for some time prior to Chaldea's arrival. Shapeshifting: A skill that quantifies one's ability to change their shape and form. Edison's modified bodily proportions and lion's head grant him a C-Rank in this skill, though it is purely cosmetic otherwise and does not otherwise affect his intellect or Charisma. In addition, his parameters are affected to the point of being low due to being unable to control the form of his body well. Single-Mindedness: An ability that makes one immerse themselves in a single task with a superhuman degree of focus. Edison was once said to work for many hours on end to the point of sleeping only 3 hours on average, prompting those such as his master to keep an eye on his working habit lest he overworks himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Technology Users Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users